One Look
by Xiah-sensei
Summary: It was with one look that Loki realised he would never feel the same again but he had faced stronger foes than she. He would defeat these "feelings" and become Midguard's once and future King. But he hadn't taken one thing into account… this woman's stubbornness!
1. He is Coming

**A/N = **_Right this is my first superhero fanfic. It'll only be action packed if I feel like it and at the moment I just wanted to highlight Loki's emotional struggle. Thor really affected me and I've been wanting to write a fic about it for a while. I'm a total Loki fangirl but I don't bash Thor or Odin in this. The one thing Loki needs is love and acceptance and he just needs someone to show him that he always had that (well, perhaps not acceptance but certainly love :D)_

_Plus, with the entire fangirl fanbase he's got I doubt he'll be able to deny that he's loved now XD Much love for Loki (and Tom Hiddleston because he plays him so well)._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avenger's or any of the superheros. They belong to Marvel. I own Debbie, Karen and (sort of) Elsa. (The news readers are mine but I just made them up on the spot :P) **

_Btw, Debbie has a condition that causes premature graying of her hair. Eyebrows and all._

* * *

**One Look**

**Prologue**

It was with one look that Loki realised he would never feel the same again. One look that caused his mind to fight with itself, to attack everything he'd believed ever since the discovery of his true identity. He didn't act on his sudden _urges_, no, he didn't act on them. How could he? Why should he? The Midgardians were _screaming_ for a ruler. How could he abandon them for a _Midgardian woman_? Exactly, he couldn't – wouldn't. He'd faced stronger foes than she. He would defeat these _feelings_ and become Midguard's once and future King. But he hadn't taken one thing into account… this woman's _stubbornness._

* * *

It was a pretty average day for a pretty average woman. 27 year old Deborah Fron was not, in any way shape or form, accustomed to unusual things. Her father and mother had lived and worked in England their whole lives. They'd met there, started a family there. It was home.

She'd had a fairly standard childhood [1]. With an average intellect she got into the county Grammar school (which was very difficult) and found herself getting Cs and Ds for her GCSEs. She wasn't able to do A-Levels, and so dropped out in her first year of Sixth Form.

Her sister, 29 year old Karen, was the brains of the family. She was the star of the school and became Head Girl without much competition. She made it into Cambridge to study forensic science and spent another three years in America studying for a PHD in some kind of Biological field.

Debbie, on the other hand did a foundation course in Embroidery and now she works for a dress maker called Elsa, in London. It was not the smartest or most well paid job but it put food on the table and paid for the electric. She'd realised from an early age that she hadn't been made for great things. She'd found her lot with the dresses and sewing and was happy in her ignorant bliss. She visited her parents every Friday after work and spent the weekends either lunching with Karen, or attending swanky parties as Elsa's assistant.

Everything was just as it should be, normal and uneventful. The only thing that set her apart from the rest was her startling silver hair. She'd never called it grey because denial wasn't just a river in Egypt [2].

Debbie's sister and closest friend Karen Fron works for a secret organisation in the government that she takes very seriously. Which is why Debbie didn't know what the organisation was called or what it was. Karen was one of those people who could make even the sourest person laugh. She had a gift for it.

Everything was good and normal for Debbie Fron until she met _him_.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – He is Coming**

"Debbie! Debbie!" Elsa called from the bottom of the stairs of her workshop. "Debbie, Karen's here to see you! She says it's urgent! Leave the muslin for a moment!"

I sighed, rolled the muslin back up and placed it back onto the muslin shelf which was above and separate from the other, more expensive material used for the finished dresses. I had been expecting Karen though, so it was not an unwelcome surprise to have her here so early.

I jogged down the stairs quickly and ran across the workshop floor in order to grasp Karen in a firm hug, "what are you doing here so early?" I asked a little breathless from the run and her gripping hug.

Karen gave me a tight lipped smile which made mine drop a little. "Something came up with work. We can't have lunch today."

"Oh, I see." I didn't question her further, knowing she would never reveal her secrets to me.

"Actually, Elsa," She directly addressed my boss, which surprised me. Elsa was a quiet and sweet person and around five foot three inches which would put her five inches shorter than me. I wasn't bothered by the height difference though. I learned a long time ago to deal with my height and use it to my advantage. However, heels were out of the question. "I came early to do some business with you. It appears this may be your most prosperous client yet. May we discuss this elsewhere?" Karen asked glancing at me fleetingly. The dismissal hurt me a little but I didn't think too much on it. If Karen had a client for Elsa it meant that it was someone under protective custody or some hush-hush spy she was working with.

Elsa brightened up at the news. "Of course, come with me to the study." She said gesturing toward a mahogany door set into the far wall of the workshop. Karen clip-clopped her way toward the door on her spindly heels as Elsa turned to me. "Make the muslin for Princess Anne and once you've finished get started on sewing on the crystals to Ms Wickham's wedding dress. I shouldn't be too long so I'll join you with the crystals soon." She gave a happy, parting smile before jogging off to the now open mahogany door with a spring in her step.

Of course Elsa would be pleased that Karen had more work for her. Spies always paid handsomely for hand crafted works for their posh parties. I smirked to myself as I ran upstairs to grab the muslin again. _All this talk of spies and posh parties makes me think of James Bond!_ As I fetched the muslin from the shelf I heard a large booming sound coming from the telly in the corner of the large room. These were Elsa's private rooms while I had an apartment on the opposite side of the street. I grabbed the roll of muslin and brought it over to her double bed to cut it, eyes fixed on the TV screen. The pretty blonde news reader was frantically reading something about a bombing. To my surprise she looked really ruffled.

"Not much is known of the attack. Our reporters are saying that it happened from _inside_ the army base itself, which has caused much speculation as to the damage this one _accident_ has caused. The base is currently being evacuated. Here is Robert Cohen with the report from the scene. Robert? How is it looking over there?"

I dropped the muslin roll onto the bed, eyes wide and approached the telly, transfixed as this man, Robert, started to speak. "Thanks, Sarah!" He almost shouted at the camera in a very American accent, "It's a mess down here! There are military officers everywhere trying to keep out the press and trying to escape the base! I just barely got past with my ID! We're now near the ruin and as you can hear, the helicopters are already transporting everyone out of the area! There's been – wait, do you hear that? It sounds like another explosion! It sounds –"

I was sitting mouth open and eyes wide on the coffee table as Robert was suddenly cut off by an enormous boom as the nearest building to him collapsed. Fear spread across his face and he began running, the camera man did too but Robert demanded he kept filming and he would make sure he didn't trip over anything. So, as the camera man turned to run backwards the whole nation witnessed the complete collapse of about a mile of buildings and road. Everything was thrown up into the air and crashed back down almost as if some kind of destructive ripple had broken out over the army base. I gave a startled shriek as the camera man fell over and I watched in awe as Robert (I was assuming because I only say his feet) helped the camera man to his feel and left the camera on the ground. The ripple travelled fast toward the camera and before long all we saw was the starry sky before the camera was pulled back to the ground and the screen went black.

Sarah was brought back onto the screen and she looked a little paler than before. "We've just been informed that Robert and Charlie, his co-worker, were picked up by a helicopter and are travelling to safety as we speak.

"This catastrophe appears to be of a bigger proportion that be originally thought. Reports are coming flying in and we encourage anyone with any knowledge of this to come forward and call –"

Sarah was cut off when the TV screen suddenly went black. I turned to see Karen standing just behind me with the remote control in her hand.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about those things. They won't affect you."

I nodded slowly but stayed wary of her guarded expression. What was wrong, I wonder? "I know,"

"Good." She said with conviction I didn't possess. I got up from the edge of the coffee table to cut the muslin.

"Are you done with Elsa?" I inquired politely when the silence was becoming a bit too much to bear.

Karen slightly turned her head toward me but didn't answer me immediately. I cut the fabric off the roll. "I believe so. She seemed very… enthusiastic to take the job."

I chuckled lightly, "I'm not surprised! You bring her the most work!"

Karen sighed and her expression became almost pained. Having done the cutting I rolled up the cut muslin and placed the roll back on its shelf. I turned to my sister with a sombre expression. "Is something bothering you, Karen?"

Karen sighed and forced her pain expression into a pained smile, "no. Don't trouble yourself with my worries, little sister. I have to go now but I will see you very soon." She quickly hugged me and was down the stairs before I had time to blink.

I sighed again, her attitude really hitting me hard. Most of the time she was only this solemn when something big was going to happen, or was happening, that I didn't know about. Sometimes having an older sister in the government really did have its downsides.

Elsa pouted cutely when I reached the bottom of the stairs with only the cut out finished. "Oh, I thought you would've gotten underway with making the muslin."

I shook my head slowly, "no sorry. I got caught up with the news. Apparently there's been some kind of explosion at an Army base in America. It was really quite frightening."

Elsa looked shocked, and then rushed over to me after I dumped the muslin onto a free work table. "Oh my god, do they know how it happened?"

I shook my head solemnly, "I don't think so. The military were all fleeing the base when the report was coming in and the reporter was almost caught in the after shock of the blast! It was like Cloverfield but without the monster."

Elsa winced visibly, "you know, I hate that film. It's almost as bad having it happen in real life."

I nodded, "yes. And that footage has probably gone viral now. Everyone will know about it and they'll all be coming up with their own little story for how it happened. People will probably put it down to the government experimenting with some alien and then the alien's have declared war on us."

Elsa looked shaken, "don't joke about things like that. I watched a documentary that said clearly that extraterrestrial life could exist that just hasn't interfered with us yet."

I scoffed disbelievingly, "you don't really believe that, do you? Those people are just a bunch of nutters trying to make a living out of gullible people. No offense."

Elsa huffed and made her way over to the muslin, "offense taken. You'll be eating your words when you're faced with one of these aliens. Then you'll believe it."

I laughed at her already going over to the wedding dress and the crystals. "I highly doubt that."

* * *

Weeks past before we heard anything more from Karen. I was used to not hearing from her for extended periods of time but never when it came to a job. It was… unusual. Elsa seemed a little perturbed by it as well.

"I just don't understand it!" Elsa exclaimed as she paced the workshop frantically. I sat at one of the three work tables in the centre of the large, converted factory floor. "She should've got back to me with the measurements by now! How am I supposed to create a master piece only a week away from when it's due?"

I shrugged and threaded another bead onto the beautifully silky, blue garment, "it's just her way, Elsa. She's a high paid… person in the government. She's probably really tied up with work right now."

Elsa sighed irritably, "Well, I don't see how we can make this work. We've got to finish two prom dresses and a ball gown for Princess Kate by Wednesday, and then we have to attend an art show in Stuttgart! How will we make time for it?"

I frowned as I was just about to thread another bead, "I thought you were going to skip the Stuttgart show because of Karen's job?"

Elsa shrugged with a pained expression, "I was but your sister is just too unreliable at the moment and we need to do some advertising in other countries. It could get us world wide status! It's just too big an opportunity to miss."

I nodded understanding, "of course. It will be a very good opportunity, indeed."

Elsa nodded once at my confirmation before going to fetch some lilac lace ribbon from the ribbon drawers set to the opposite wall to myself.

"You must choose what you're going to wear in Germany, Debbie." Elsa called over, "it all must be from this workshop, and you know that. Though I'm sure most of your wardrobe was made by your hand. Am I right?" Elsa asked playfully as she wrapped the ribbon around the dress, just under the breast, in a baby doll style.

I sighed a blushed little, "it's cheaper to buy the fabrics from you than to buy clothes from the shop. Anyway, I do have some things from Primark and my jeans from Next are my prised possession."

Elsa giggled, "It's nice to know that you take your job so seriously, Debbie."

"Yeah, yeah," I said dismissing her, "I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?"

Elsa nodded and tied the bow, "I'll come with you. I could use some fresh air. We'll eat in; Costa is at the end of the street."

I rolled my eyes, "I know. I live opposite you."

Elsa flushed, embarrassed, "I knew that."

"Alright, alright, let's go get some coffee."

The sun was bright over the tall buildings that lined the street. It was a pretty street in London. The tall three story houses were made of a dark, worn red brick and the window frames and stairs were a shiny black. My apartment was directly opposite on the third floor while a family of four lived on the other two levels. They were also my tenants.

"Lovely day today, isn't it?" Elsa said brightly as we reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to her small factory conversion.

"It is. I wonder if anyone was injured in that explosion." I wondered aloud.

Elsa sighed and patted my arm. "I have to stop you right there, Debbie. I know what you're like. Don't worry about it, alright? You couldn't have done anything even if you tried so there's no point fretting over it."

I sighed just as we reached the end of the street and came out of the shadowed road. "I know, I know but it's hard."

Elsa nodded and we crossed the road to Costa café. "Let's just have our coffee and get back to work. We've got a lot to do before Wednesday and I've still got to tell Karen that the job is impossible! That won't go down well."

I laughed imagining my sisters red face when she finds out. "She gets really funny when she's angry. You might laugh."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Karen cried over the phone. She was desperately clutching her hair in an attempt to stay calm. It wasn't working. "My client isn't a very patient woman and I promised her a dress fit for a Princess!"

"Just tell her what I told you." Elsa said firmly from the other end of the phone. "I can't make a dress like that in less than three days and Debbie and I have business to attend to in Germany. I'm sorry, it can't be done."

"But – but –" Karen sputtered uselessly.

Elsa interrupted her, "If you had come to me a couple of weeks ago and told me her measurements and what she wanted that would've been fine, doable, but not now we've got some other business to take care of. I'm sorry, Karen."

Karen winced in her dark apartment. _What am I going to do?_ "Alright, Elsa." She said with a sigh, "I know you tried. Thanks for everything."

Elsa sighed as well, "If I could've done anything you know I would have. You bring in most of my work and you're Debbie's sister but this can't be done."

"I know, Elsa," Karen said calmly, already formulating another plan, "thank you for your time."

"No problem." Elsa replied, "I guess I'll see you after Germany."

"See you then." Karen disconnected the call.

Karen's apartment was dark, very dark. The long wall of windows opposite the front door only let in the lights of New York City. She sighed and switched on the lights to a low level. After the darkness for so long she couldn't deal with the brightness right now. She slumped over to the window and prepared to make her call.

"Natasha," She greeted the client grimly.

"Karen," Natasha Romanov replied, "I've been expecting your call."

"I know," Karen said wearily, "I can't get the dress."

"It's fine, Karen." Natasha assured her briskly, "we've got bigger fish to fry."

Karen raised a finely shaped brow, "bigger than the drug lord you almost cracked?"

"Much bigger." Natasha informed her with a smile in her voice. "Barton's been compromised."

Karen's eyes widened automatically, "what? How can that be possible?"

"I don't know. All I know is that there's a bad guy out there that we need to stop. You still got room at your apartment for another?"

"Of course!" Karen exclaimed, "You're always welcome!"

Natasha laughed attractively and said, "Brilliant. Nick Fury's called on me for this one so you're probably going to get called into Intel. at S.H.E.I.L.D."

Karen nodded with a firm expression, "I saw that coming. Do you know anything about the threat?"

Natasha scoffed and I could hear the tell tale sounds of traffic in the back ground, "You think he trusts me that much? No, I don't know. It has something to do with the research facility going ka-boom."

"I feared as much," Karen said rubbing her brow, "how far away are you?"

"I'm almost at your building. Buzz me in." She disconnected.

Karen sighed as she wondered over to the buttons by her door. They were silver and shiny and obviously cost a fortune. After all, she could afford those things being the head of the English division of S.H.E.L.I.D.

* * *

**[1] - quote from Megamind in the beginning of the film. Did anyone get that? If so, write it in a comment, it's always great to find another Megamind fan XD**

**[2] - lol, just a random joke in there. It was the title of a chapter of the story Therapy by NavyBlueWings. It's a Sasu/Naru story, it's great! Check it out!**

**U like? TELL MEH or I won't post another chapter. Yes I'm cruel but you people need to ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW !**


	2. He is Here

**A/N- right, well, here you go! Chapter 2! Oh I hope this goes down well... otherwise I totally failed. The whole point of this fic is to give Loki what he needs. Love, acceptance, you know the drill I just can't screw this up.**

**Remember to review afterward otherwise I won't write anymore! Haha, yes that was a threat :) ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – He is Here**

Germany was modern. Modern and extremely beautiful. The tall towering buildings had stylish, angular edges and the street lights where beautifully curved, it seemed like the epitome of European glamour.

They had been in Germany for about two days. They'd arrived on Wednesday and the show was this evening, Friday. Honestly, I had no idea what kind of show it was. Elsa had been doing her homework and apparently we're gathering to witness the unveiling of some kind of ancient sculpture. I hadn't bothered. It wasn't like I'd be talking to anyone. I could speak a little German but only the common niceties. I'd brought enough clothes for a week, providing the show went well. Normally, after an event like this, Elsa would take some names and they would take her number and then we'd meet them for lunch or something to discuss business. It was intimate and most people liked that, especially if it was a wedding dress or something just as special to them. I much preferred to stay out of the lime light, Elsa knew, so I'd only packed clothes in light colours that would not make me stand out. Baby blues and pale yellows and a sea green gown for the show. Everything but the gown was made as economically as possible. I liked to be a frugal with my fabrics where possible and it helped that the fashion nowadays was mini skirts, short shorts and crop tops. In case of cold weather I'd brought my thermals and about five vests. I wasn't stupid. Stuttgart wasn't going to be the warmest of places.

Elsa had gone ahead of me while I paid the taxi. I nodded politely at the man as he drove away. The building was large with cream pillars around the entrance stairs. I'd been clever enough to bring a baby blue cardigan with me which, luckily, went nicely with my gown. It was quite chilly. The show wasn't to start until half past and it was about quarter past eight now. I lifted my dress as I reached the stairs and without looking up, began to ascend. I bumped head on into something firm and strong. I didn't realise what was happening as I began to fall backwards. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the stone path but I never did. I opened my eyes and saw bright emerald green staring back at me. I blinked several times and looked around. My vision was slanted and it was then that I realised the man had caught me around the waist before I'd fallen.

"Oh, sorry!" I said breathlessly, "I didn't see you there! Too busy staring at my feet! Stupid me!"

The man didn't react. He pulled me upright and removed his hand from my waist slowly. Beneath his unreadable expression I could sense confusion.

I hesitantly held out my hand. "I'm Debbie Fron. Thanks for saving me."

The man hesitated as well before taking my hand with a frown, "Loki."

He gripped my hand unnervingly tightly and I almost had to wrench my hand away before all the blood was squeezed back up my arm. "Are you going to the show too, Loki?" I asked when he didn't make a move to do anything.

"I am." He said.

A little awkward I blurted out, "Want to go in with me?"

Loki's confusion seemed to dissipate and a strangely disconcerting, lopsided smirk pulled at his lips, "of course." He held out an arm for me which I took warily. This man was smiling like he'd won the lottery. It didn't make sense to me. I was determined to break away from this man when we got inside. I really regretted asking him in now._ I should have just said thank you and gone inside._

Once inside the large, brightly lit room Loki pulled me to face him. I blinked a little confused at his suddenly charming smile. This man was really bipolar.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you here. I have some important business to attend to. It was a pleasure meeting you, Debbie Fron." His smile was so large I was afraid it might break his face.

I could feel the beginnings of a heated blush spread into my cheeks and I nodded and glanced away from his dazzling smile, "The pleasure's mine, really. You did save me from a cracked skull." I laughed nervously glancing back at him.

The smile had faltered slightly but before I could deduce anything crucial something soft was being pressed against my cheek. Before I had time to react the warm pressure of his lips were gone and I was left wide eyed and mouth slightly open as he strode away.

I felt someone tug my arm but I was too lost in the kiss to really register it. Of course I'd been kissed like that before but it had never felt so… final. Like something far beyond my understanding had just taken place and I had had no control over it. My heart was beating so fast in my chest and I was vaguely aware that Elsa was trying to talk to me but I was blocking her out. Nothing like that had ever happen to me before. It was almost as though an invisible thread was attached to him and was pulling me with him. I wanted to go with him but I didn't. I had work to do, after all, and Elsa needed me. I felt my heart beat slow and my breathing calm down.

I turned to Elsa, "pardon?"

Elsa looked shocked, "who was that you were just with? He kissed you! Do you know him?"

I shook my head slowly and turned to stare after him only to realise he was no longer their. Disappointment gave me a slap around the face and I suddenly realised how bad this situation was. Shaken I turned back to Elsa with a small smile I hoped looked genuine, "I met him outside. I bumped into him and he stopped me from falling. We were just… saying goodbye."

Elsa smiled widely, "was he German?"

I frowned. I hadn't really thought about his accent. My eyes widened. Oh, that was probably because he had an English accent. "No, he sounded English to me."

Elsa nodded and hooked an arm through mine, "well, we're off to a good start then, aren't we? If you're lucky maybe we'll catch him later and you can ask for his number!"

I chuckled and shook my head even though my heart was doing a frantic dance of joy inside my chest, "I really don't think that would be a good idea."

Elsa turned to me, shocked, "why ever not?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's just that he seemed a bit –" Suddenly screams erupted from the centre of the room. Elsa and I turned abruptly to see what was happening but all we saw were two satanic gold horns sticking up over a crowd of people running toward the exit, toward us.

Panic settled in my stomach and I pulled Elsa's arm until we reached the stairs. Someone bashed into me and I fell off the stairs and over the railing. I fell heavily on my side and all the breath was forced out of my lungs. I cried out as I tired to turn. The screams were louder than ever and some people were shouting in an incoherent babble of voices. I'd just managed to get to my feet in the shadow of the stairs when everything fell silent. I heard a man shouting and stumbled to the edge of the shadows. I gasped and clutched my side in pain. The satanic horns were actually a helmet, a golden helmet that I could see rested on a head of long black hair, the person wore and green suit unlike anything I'd ever seen before, on TV or otherwise. The man had his arms spread wide and was laughing as if at some private joke. I stumbled forward a little more but fell to the ground in from the pain in my side. I looked up to see the man with the satanic horns begin to turn toward me but before he could see me an elderly man stood in the crowd and spoke to him. The man in green laughed again and pointed a short sceptre with a blue glowing orb at the old man.

"Watch your elder. I will make an example of him."

As the blue orb shot blue light toward the old man I winced, closed my eyes and pressed my face into the cool ground.

A loud deafening _crack_ resounded around the streets and the screams started up again. I heard the trampling of feet and glanced up see the crowd that were once kneeling before the man were scattering like cockroaches. The man in green was now locked in an epic battle with… Captain America? Holy mother of God!

"Oh my god!" I breathed in shock.

"Debbie!" Someone shrieked. I glanced to the side to see Elsa running toward me. I put a hand up to stop her.

"Stay there." I shouted realising I was already far too close to the fighting for comfort. "I'll come to you. Just stay by that street light."

Elsa hesitated but nodded, nervously glancing toward the fighting men.

I had just gotten to my feet when something heavy and loud shook the ground and made me fall to my knees again. My throat was raw from screaming and something I knew should not be there was poking out at the skin of my torso.

I didn't even bother to glance over at the battling men as I was sure another of them had just landed. I was weak from pain and trying to stand but I tried again which resulted in me collapsing for a third time. Somehow I managed to scream again even though my throat protested painfully. My gown was stained with warm blood and I could see Elsa's delicate heels tottering toward me quickly. I heard her calling for help and before long I could feel strong arms around me. At the time I had hardly been able to keep my eyes open let alone thank the Captain for carrying back to his helicopter. He unintentionally jostled me; I gasped and bit back a scream.

"Sorry, ma'am." I heard above me.

Keeping my eyes firmly shut and an almost permanent grimace on my face I hissed a reply through my gritted teeth, "that's… fine."

"Oh my god! Debbie!" I heard a familiar voice call.

My eyes fluttered hesitantly and my grimace fell enough for me to open them. "Karen?" I croaked in confusion. What was she doing here? Surely she should be back in America!

"Don't talk, Debbie, everything's fine. We're going to take you to a hospital. You'll be fine."

I could make out the glistening lines on her face as the Captain carried me into the helicopter. Karen got in after him and he sat me down as best he could without trying to hurt me more. I glimpsed the hardened emerald eyes I'd seen only minuets before as I slipped into welcomed unconsciousness.

I woke to an odd humming. I stayed silent as the humming seemed to get further and further away until it died out completely. Anxious, I cracked open an eyelid. At first, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.

The room I was in was so brilliantly bright I had to close my eyes again. When I thought I was ready to look again I found that most of the room was decorated in white, cream and gold. Suddenly I realised that I must have been dreaming. No hospital looked as magnificent as this. I was nervous though. I didn't have an active imagination, sure I was creative when it came to dress designs and I was handy with a pencil but other than that I didn't possess any type of imagination. So, to be face with something that looked like the Elven city from Lord of the Rings was quite unbelievable. It crossed my mind that this might not actually be a dream but I dismissed it immediately. There was no place on earth that looked as godly as this room. I threw off the soft, cream covers of the four poster bed I was lying in and stepped onto the warmth of the stone floor. I glanced down at myself to see a pale cream dress with long flowing sleeves. I was sure I hadn't been wearing that before but I didn't question it much. After all, it was only a dream. I might as well find out what my subconscious wanted from me.

As I glanced toward the bed I noticed that the other side had been ruffled, almost as if someone had been there. My heartbeat quickened in slight panic. Who was sharing a bed with me?

I slowly made my way toward a large window with no glass. I leaned against the beige stone walls as I looked out at the magnificent colours beneath me. It was incredible. A city of gold was laid out before me. I gasped and placed a hand over my frantic heart. It was beautiful and there was no way I could be dreaming about it. This was far beyond my minds capabilities.

"Excuse me?" I snapped my head to the side quickly only to see a smiling middle aged woman staring at me. "Debbie Fron, is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak but realised I had too much to say. I couldn't choose between the questions running around my head and the answer to her question.

"It's alright, dear," She said her smile widening warmly. "Come with me."

Without telling them to my legs began moving toward this kind woman's hand. I took it without meaning to and she led me out of the bright bedroom and down an even brighter corridor. I could hardly keep my eyes open but the woman beside me seemed to be fine with it. It was just then that I realised the real startling truth. If this was a dream the light shouldn't be affecting my eyes. I shouldn't be able to feel the warmth of this woman's hand.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" I asked the woman.

She glanced at me with her smile still firmly in place, "no, dear. I cannot tell you anything more, unfortunately. My husband will answer your questions."

I nodded mutely glancing out of the glassless windows that seemed more like archways as they ran along the corridor. The gold of the city was far too bright for me to look at so instead I looked toward the golden doors we were approaching.

The doors were opened by two golden armour clad guards I hadn't noticed before. The woman then led me out onto the balcony of white marble.

"I must leave you now." I turned to the woman in panic but she placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Just speak to my husband, and then you will be returned back to your home."

I nodded with a frown and watched as the woman walked back through the golden doors. The doors clanged shut behind her.

"Come here, child."

I turned, enraged. "I'll have you know I'm 27!"

The old man before me chuckled. "Yes, a very outspoken 27 year old woman." He replied turning back to look out over the balcony railings. "Come here, Deborah."

I was still wary of this man and I was blushing like crazy for my out burst. I had been known to be quite outspoken at times even with my shyness. I approached the balcony railings carefully and kept a reasonable distance between us as I placed my hands on the edge. I turned my head to inspect the man. He was just slightly taller than me and had a golden path over his right eye. He wore the same armour like suit that the man from the art show was wearing but this man didn't have the satanic horns as a helmet.

"My name is Odin, ruler of Asgard."

"Ruler of what?" I asked, still apprehensive. If this wasn't a dream then this guy must be for real, which would be really unfortunate for me because he sounds and looks like a lunatic.

"Asgard, this is Loki's home." His gruff voice held a wisdom I never thought I could pick up from just a tone of voice. But it was there. Wisdom and authority practically radiated from this man.

That's when I realised; I'd heard that name before. "Loki?" I tried to remember where I'd heard it but between the terror and pain from the night before and now I could hardly remember a thing.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. It was a little horrific." Odin commented with a frown. "He has done many wrongs."

"Who? Loki?"

Odin nodded solemnly, "yes, the very same. You met Loki."

Suddenly I had a flash back from the stairs before the show. "Yes! Oh, I remember! Loki saved me from falling!"

Odin smiled, "he did."

"But, wait," I said still quite confused, "where is Asgard? Why did you bring up Loki? Why am I here?"

"I will answer you're last question first. You are here because I want you to be. Asgard is a place far beyond the stars of your sky. Loki is my son."

A cool breeze pushed my silver hair from my shoulder as I stared out wistfully over the landscape. It was beautiful and I felt strangely calm, even though the things Odin was telling me should have made me scared. "So, you're an alien?"

Odin chuckled, a deep rumble that made me relax even more, "I suppose, to you, I am."

"I see," I crossed my arms over my silk covered chest, "and Loki… is your son."

"He is."

I glanced at Odin's face, "he doesn't look very much like you."

Odin turned his head so that his one good eye could regard me calmly, "no, Loki is my adopted son. I took him from another alien race when he was just an infant. Loki is not from Asgard at all. He is a Jotun of Jotunheim."

"So, he's an alien to you too?" I asked innocently.

Odin's eyes flashed with anger, "he is my son." He growled then turned back to the landscape. "He was different from the other Frost Giants. He was small, as small as an Asgardian infant. I took him back to Asgard in the hope that, one day, he would unite our two worlds."

I nodded trying to wrap my head around all this new information. "Okay, I think I understand." I winced when I realised something I probably should have before, I remembered emerald eyes. "Did Loki… did he attack us yesterday? In Germany?"

Odin sighed and raised his head to the sky with a grim expression, "yes, he did."

"Why?" I asked not being able to comprehend. Everything was overwhelming but I didn't feel any different. I wasn't frustrated like I normally was whenever I didn't understand something, I was just…calm.

"Loki is… conflicted. He seeks glory and power but he needs acceptance and love. I kept the truth from him for too long. When he found out… _who_ he was he thought I loved Thor more than I did him. He was wrong. I was wrong. I fell into Odinsleep and Loki succeeded to the throne because Thor had been banished to Midgard. Now I fear he is trying to conquer Midgard, Earth."

"What I really don't understand," I said turning away from the beautiful city before me toward the pained King, "is why you are telling me all of this. Why am I here, really?"

Odin sighed again. It was a sad sigh, a sigh that showed all of his years at once. "It was an experiment. Over the past years I kept a close eye on Loki, even though we were worlds apart. I could see him. I couldn't see what he was doing but I could see him and make sure he was safe. I watched him yesterday and I noticed something different. There was a change in his heart. It happened when he caught you."

I frowned, "his heart… changed? When he caught me? I don't understand."

"I'm afraid I don't understand it much either." He placed gloved hands onto the railing and stared at the city below. "That night, he killed a man. The fact that he had the courtesy enough to stop you from falling is a change in itself. He thinks himself superior to you Midgardians; he would not have saved just anyone."

"So, what? I'm special?" I said it half jokingly but Odin still seemed completely serious.

"In a sense, yes. You were special enough to find what you would call 'humanity' in him. I don't even think he realised he had it until then."

"I see," I didn't really see. I hardly understood a single thing that was going on right now and I wished with all my might that I could be home.

"You are special, Deborah Fron. Don't give up on him."

"Whoa, who said I was in a position _to_ give up on him? I barely know him!"

Odin began walking back toward the golden doors, "I've told you enough to know him well. He is mischievous but not evil. Find Loki, Deborah."

"But, wait! You – I – how am I meant to _find_ him?" I cried out after him.

Odin turned with a small, rueful smile before the double doors, "speak to Thor. Tell him about our conversation but do not breathe a word of it to anyone else. I put my trust in you."

* * *

**Whoa... Odin? Yeah, I know. Ultimately I blame Odin for everything that happened with Loki but whatever, in this story he's realised the error of his ways :D even if it really doesn't D:**

******REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW **


	3. His Identity

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter than perhaps you guys are used to but bare with me, it'll get long then the creative juices start flowing and the plot bunnies get excited :3**

**Enjoy this chapter but not much happens, it's more of a fill in chapter. Lots of talking, we meet Captain America and Thor for the first time in the story and so on and shit. The next chapter will have the rest of the Avenger's and more Loki action ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – His Identity**

The first thing I was aware of when I began to wake up was the dull throbbing of my side. I frowned a little. My side hadn't hurt like this when I was in Asgard; could it have just been my consciousness that was in Asgard and not my body? My own deduction startled me. Normally I'd never have been able to figure something like that out, but then normally I wouldn't be in this situation at all.

My eyes fluttered open and the bright lights made me shut them again quickly. I slowly lifted myself up with my elbows and sat back against the head of the bed I was lying on. I finally opened my eyes and glanced around the room, disorientated. It was bright but nothing like the brightness I'd witnessed in Asgard. It was sterile and white with false brightness from the lights on the ceiling. I shaded my eyes with my hand and looked about the room. It looked like I was in a hospital room but something felt odd about it. I glanced about me but didn't find anything out of the ordinary. There was that beepy machine that monitored my heart rate and the drippy thing that… dripped stuff. Other than the strange circular windows nothing seemed to be amiss. There were two windows either side of the head of my bed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed a little two quickly a quick jerk of pain made me realise I had to take everything slow.

I turned to look out of the window. I frowned. All I could see, for miles around, where large, fluffy clouds. _That just doesn't make sense_, I thought pressing my face closer to the glass, _where are the buildings? Where's the city?_

I didn't have to wonder for much longer. Karen entered coupled with a click and a gasp. I turned to the door to see my sister in a navy blue jump suit that I didn't recognise in the slightest. She rushed forward but hesitated when she reached me. I reached for her with my good arm and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Hey, Karen,"

Karen kissed my cheek in return and withdrew from me with a shaky smile. "Hey, Debbie, thank god you're awake. You've been unconscious for a few days I was starting to get worried."

I blinked in surprised. _A few days? That was a rather long time to be asleep._

I smiled at her, "but I'm fine now. Nothing to worry about."

A haunted look crossed Karen's face, "No, nothing to worry about."

I decided not to dwell on that and instead focused on the tall, broad man filling the doorway to the room. "Captain," I exclaimed in surprise. I made to stand but stumbled a bit because of the pain. "I just – ow – I just wanted to say thanks."

With Karen at my elbow I was about to stumble over to him but he met me half way. He held out a strong hand and a smile, "Please, call me Steve. It was no trouble. You seemed to be the only one seriously hurt, which is good."

I smiled, "yes but it was only because I was pushed over the stairs by the mob."

He smiled at me in sympathy, "that can't have been pleasant."

"No," I agreed with a sad smile of my own, "it wasn't. Karen," I said turning my attention to her. "Can I have some of my clothes?"

Karen laughed a little nervously, "Sorry, baby, I'm afraid your clothes were sent back to your apartment with Elsa."

I frowned, "Why? We're still in Germany, right?"

This time it was the Captain's turn to laugh nervously. "Not quite… in Germany."

"Then where are we?" I asked anxiously thinking back to the clouds outside the window.

"We're just above New York City." Karen said.

"Just… above?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, the Helicarrier is an enormous air craft hovering over New York City." Karen replied, all business-like.

"Oh, right… why am I here?"

Karen's expression hardened as she took my arm and led me toward the end of the bed. "Sit." I did. "I need you to be somewhere I can keep an eye on you. After… the other day I think it'll be better if you stay here."

"But Karen," I said glancing at Capta – _Steve_ in embarrassment at her over protectiveness. "Surely I'll be safer in England. If the American government have Loki then he'll be here and I'll –"

"Wait," Karen said a confused, suspicious expression gracing hers and Steve's faces. "How did you know he was called Loki? No one has told you anything about him since the attack. Heck, no one's even _spoken_ to you since the attack!"

I blushed a little at the memory even though I really shouldn't have. He was a murderer after all. "I… met him before the show."

"Tell me everything." Karen said seriously, crossing her arms. She turned her head to the Captain and her expression softened slightly, "please excuse us, Captain."

He nodded and smirked at Karen, "I've told you before to call me Steve."

Karen blushed a little but unless you knew her, it wouldn't have been visible. "I'm aware of that, _Captain_. I will see you on the Bridge."

The smirk never left his face as he tipped his invisible hat to me and left the room. "Sounds like you've got some explaining to do as well, sis?" I asked, smug.

Karen turned cold eyes on me. "Don't change the subject. Tell me _everything_."

I explained everything. How he'd caught me and we'd introduced ourselves all the way up to when I was pushed off the stairs.

After I'd finished my story Karen looked apprehensive. "That can't be good." She muttered crossing her arms with a frown.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, he kissed you. Pretty odd thing to do before you're about to terrorise a bunch of people, don't you think?"

I'd never thought of that. "Yes, I suppose it is."

And then suddenly a large grin blossomed onto her face. You see? It's a gift. "Here I have some clothes for you. We'll go grab some lunch. I bet you're really hungry."

I grimaced when my stomach growled at the mention of food. "I honestly hadn't realised until you said that."

Karen laughed. "You get changed and meet me in the canteen. Just follow the arrows on the corridor floor. If you get lost just call me."

"Got it." I said saluting her as she left.

I found a jumpsuit like the one Karen was wearing. I wrinkled my nose at it and searched for something else to wear. When I came up fruitless I struggled into it.

I realised pretty soon after venturing out of my room that the Helicarrier was a maze I was _never_ going to get out of. Every corridor, door and window looked exactly the same and the arrows were even more confusing! They were just different coloured arrows pointing in different directions which really didn't help any _normal_ person find their way around. As I was blindingly walking down _another_ grey, sterile looking corridor I came across a large set of metal double doors. I glanced around the corridor to see if anyone was about but found no one. With hesitant hands I knocked on it twice. The booming made me think that that was a _very _thick door.

Wondering what was inside I moved over to a horizontal, meter long window looking into the room. It was a strange looking room, almost like a prison cell. There was a large glass container inside which was brightly lit and a man in green, strange looking armour sat on the far side of it. My heart almost stopped beating I was so scared. _That's Loki_! I thought in awe. I'd seen him before but then I was ignorant to what he'd done. Now I could see him for what he truly was, a criminal on our world and Asgard. My head was telling me that he was dangerous and that I should just go home and forget everything that had happened, everything… but another part of me felt sorry for him. I could never imagine what it would be like discovering that you were, not only not related to your family, but an alien to everyone on your planet too. Loki sat staring down at the floor, eyes closed and expression serene. I wanted to go in there and talk to him, ask him why he'd done it but the large metal doors required, what looked like, a thumb print, an ID card, an eye scan and a code. Even if I was a super genius I probably wouldn't have been able to get into there without alerting someone. I jerked back when Loki moved, eyes still closed he leaned back against the glass of the container and turned his face to the ceiling. I moved closer again and putting my elbows and arms on the window sill I leaned forward.

Suddenly Loki's eyes snapped open and he stared directly into mine. He seemed to be making a habit of taking my breath away because I already felt winded and he was miles away! Well, that wasn't entirely true…

"Excuse me, young maiden!" I blinked in surprise still locked with Loki's emerald eyes. I turned reluctantly to the right to see what looked like a god standing at the end of the corridor. _Holy crap! That guy looks like he's been sculpted like a Greek statue!_ I almost gaped, almost. "What are you doing here? Did Nick Fury send you?"

I blinked again, "I don't know who Nick Fury is." I admitted to this obvious Asgardian. _Perhaps this is Thor?_ I wondered. I glanced back to Loki to check that the armour matched, it did. _No doubt that this is Thor then._

Thor was frowning as he marched toward me, "Then I must ask you to reveal your identity. This is a classified area."

I glanced back to Loki and noticed that his eyes had strayed to Thor when he'd reached the very edge of the window. I turned back to the Thor, "My name's Debbie Fron. I'm Karen's sister." I held out my hand and Thor hesitantly took it, just like Loki had. And also just like Loki, his grip made my hand numb.

"I'm afraid I don't know the person to whom you are referring."

I frowned in confusion. "I think you said 'I don't know Karen', is that right?"

Thor frowned this time, "of course, what else did you think I had uttered?"

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't know." I murmured, "Karen works here, I'm assuming. I've never been allowed to know what she does so I can't tell you what her job is unfortunately. I'm just a guest here," I jerked a thumb toward Loki, "like him."

Thor reluctantly turned unreadable eyes toward Loki and then back to me, "he is no guest here." He said finally.

"Really?" I said looking back at him. He was staring at me again. It was strange how I'd almost gotten used to those emerald gems glaring into my soul. "He looks very comfortable and well protected. That's the only reason I'm here as well."

"Why do you show such an interest in Loki?" Thor asked glancing between us.

"I seem to have been given a task that involves him." I said vaguely still looking at Loki. Perhaps he could read my lips, I wouldn't know. If his powers were anything like his adoptive father's or what I'd seen in Germany I had no idea what he could do. I turned back to Thor in the hopes that Loki wouldn't read what I said, "by your father."

Thor started with surprised, "my father?" He asked confusion lacing his voice.

I nodded and jerked a thumb at Loki again, "and his."

Thor frowned, "I think we need to carry this conversation elsewhere."

I nodded, "I agree."

Thor lead the way down the corridor where he'd come and I began to follow. Without glancing at Loki we made our way to a room without a massive metal door and only a little keypad to the one side. Once Thor had punched in some numbers the doors slid open revealing a plan bedroom with another door which could have lead off to an en suite bathroom. Thor stepped inside and waited for me to do the same before pressing a button to close the doors. He moved to the large, floor to ceiling windows on the opposite side of the room and stared out at the night sky and the city below us.

"So," He began clearing his throat, "tell me of this task my father as supposedly set you."

I sighed, crossed my arms and fidgeted a bit. It was strange. I didn't feel like I knew this _Thor_ person, alien, whatever to tell him about it. It was personal, intimate but Thor was an important part of Loki's… um, _recovery_ shall we say. He should be involved whether I like it or not.

"Your father, Odin, told me that I was supposed to try and stop Loki was taking over Earth." I said it like I was stating a fact. Perhaps chatting about the weather 'it'll be cloudy today and sunny later'. After the words sank in, I mean really sank in, I realised how much unneeded, un_wanted_ pressure this put on me. I was normal, living in a beautiful apartment, I had a good job that took me to other countries on occasion and wonderful people who loved me. I was _so happy_, why had that all been changed? Turned upside down by some _alien_ who had decided to fall in love with me and place the fate of himself and world on my shoulders? What gave him the right to do that?

Thor frowned and shook his head in disbelief, "how did he contact you? It should be impossible!"

I shrugged, "I sort of dreamt about him."

Thor looked at me sceptically, "You're not a spy for my brother, are you?

I snorted, "oh come on! I met this guy once and already I'm a conspirator? Really? That's ridiculous! You think I want to be here? All I want to do is go home and forgot this, you andLoki _ever happened!_"

"Now hold on a moment." Thor said raising a hand for me to calm myself. I hadn't even realised my voice had risen to a shriek. My bad. "Think this through, if you're going to be staying here for protection then why not try and change his mind. My father is a wise man, he is a good King and he would not have contacted you if he didn't think you had an important part to play in this. You could be the key to stopping all of this, to healing my little brother." His eyes became ancient and sad, begging me to help Loki, "Consider this carefully, Debbie Fron."

I was about to say something back, probably about how him and his _stupid_ family needed to stop dumping all of this pressure on me when a loud speaker in the wall cut me off. How rude.

"Avengers report to the bridge." The voice of a very American, black man sounded. Curiously I glanced up, as if I'd see a little face where the speaker should be. I frowned, I was going mad.

"I must go, they are summoning me." Thor said striding purposefully to the door. He paused and glanced back at me with questioning eyes, "I know you will do the right thing by your people…. And by him." Then he left.

I was left, spluttering out incoherent nothings into the empty air of the room. I was normally confused but this was probably the most confusion I'd ever experienced in my _life._

I left Thor's room, still frowning and made my way down _another_ long sterile corridor. Honestly, how was _anyone_ meant to find their way around this place? Before long I was met with the long window of Loki's holding. Taking a deep breath I walked forward and turned. There he was, standing close to the glass, one hand held in front of him as if he were reaching out to me. The thread around my heart tugged me toward the glass and I placed both hands against it, staring at him longingly. His eyes were so full of pain, could nobody see this but me? I'm sure his pain was mirrored in my own gaze. I could see now that I had no choice. I had to help this man, this alien. He was calling out to me. I couldn't ignore it, I couldn't turn back. Our lives were connected in a way that scared us both but we could just hope that everything would be alright… in the end.

* * *

**Don't be too harsh about lack of content, as I said, it's a fill in chapter.**

**HOWEVER, feel free to criticise me all you want about anything else! :D REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Just Human?

**A/N -** Hello hello! This is a super long long chapter compared to the others... I think anyway. Normally I restrict them to 6 pages but because of the lovely **Hedwig Girl**_, _who is now my official beta for this story :D, I had SOOOOO much to write about! I still have so much to write about!

I absolutely loved hearing all her ideas! (She's the best :D) and she's just full of all the amazing ones :D

**This chapter would have been impossibly awful if not for her support and encouragement as well as her constructive criticism! So this chapter and all others are wholeheartedly dedicated to her! Thank you and I love yo (lol got seriously soppy toward the end :P)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Just human?**

"We need to act fast! This is _not_ good enough! We have an agent compromised and probably plotting to get Loki out and our own team pitting against each other!"

I stood in the shadows of the doorway. It was an open arch so I didn't think I was intruding on anything. I think I must have entered the bridge. There was a platform with a large oval metal table with many different men and one woman sitting around it. Behind the railings and platform was a control panel looking place. Many computer screens and agents dotted around the place and the walls up to head height were covered in brightly lit buttons and levers. The wall directly in front of me was covered in windows showing the bright blue sky with fluffy clouds passing around us.

"Do you have clearance to be here?" I shrieked and jumped falling into the room. The woman who had snuck up on me moved toward me and held out a hand, her expression blank.

"I don't know." I muttered heart still racing.

"Then who in the hell are you?!" The black guy with the eye patch demanded.

Everyone on the platform was eyeing me suspiciously apart from the Captain and Thor. Steve stepped forward. "This is Debbie Fron, Agent Fron's sister. She was brought here after the attack. To keep her safe." He added.

Eye-patch turned to Steve with accusing eyes, "This is SHIELD not a babysitting service! Get her out of here!"

"Director Fury!" I recognised Karen's voice and turned. She ran up to eye-patch – I mean _Director Fury_ and saluted. "She was a witness to the attack in Stuttgart and she has had direct contact with Loki. She's our lead."

I stared at her in shock. I couldn't decide whether she'd just sold me out to the government or she did that for my own protection. Perhaps it was both.

"Direct contact?" Fury barked. "What do you mean direct contact?"

Karen ran to a control panel, grabbed a piece of glass with two silver metal edges and thrust it in front of Fury. "You should see for yourself." She slid her fingers across the panel and a 2D image flashed above the oval table to my complete embarrassment. It was CCTV footage from the show. It replayed the event in such clarity I didn't know was possible. Thor winced visibly when he saw Loki's soft gaze on me and I crossed my arms nervously. What did this mean for me?

"Well, this is interesting." I was pulled over to the head of the table by a very stylish and obviously vain man with an extremely trimmed beard and stubble. "Tony Stark, Stark Industries." He introduced himself.

"Oh, yes, the guy with all the guns?"

His grin faltered slightly and I noticed, for the briefest of moments, the vulnerability that my comment had caused, "Yep, the guy with all the guns," His false smile was a little painful to look at but before I could analyse it too much he continued, "And the brains of this operation apparently. Want to see my lab?" He winked at me playfully which made me feel incredibly awkward.

I glanced to Karen and the Director for guidance. Just then I had the strangest thought, although it didn't really feel like a thought, more like someone was speaking inside my head.

_Inferior scum!_

"Mr Stark, stop flirting and get back to work." Fury barked again.

"What's the magic word?" Stark said with a smirk.

"Jail time for hacking a government system." Fury replied surprisingly calm and a little smug.

"You got me there." Stark said raising his hands in defeat. He reached for my hand and kissed it in the same place Loki did less than a week before. "I'll see you around, beautiful."

_Pathetic._

Okay, there was no way in _hell_ that was my thought. I'm _so _not that nasty.

Stark turned back at the last second and patted my arm condescendingly. "Oh and I'm married so let's keep the flirting to a minimum when Agent Coulson is around." A man in a crisp suit but a kind face stood next to Fury and crossed his arms looking stern. Stark looked like a naughty school boy caught red handed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Pepper knows I love her."

"Debbie?" Karen was leading me over to the railings. "Debbie, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and glanced back to the others who were busy arguing. "What's the verdict? Can I go home?"

_No._

"No." Karen looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Debbie, but you're evidence now."

"It was never about keeping me safe." I snapped. "You just think you can exploit Loki and I?"

_That is true._

"Debbie, please don't do this. I'm looking out for the people of the world here, not just my little sister." Her face was hard but I noticed that this was hurting her, perhaps more than it was me.

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair nervously. "I'm sorry, Karen." I murmured making sure no else overheard us. "That was childish."

Her lips lifted in a half smile before a loud bark of her name from Fury sent her back into her stoic façade. She turned from me quickly. "She goes to Stark and Banner until I can decide what to do with her. Dismissed."

_Stark…_

I shuddered at the sudden, irrational anger at thinking that name… was it even my thought?

Captain America… I mean _Steve_ approached us and placed a hand on my arm with a warm smile. "I'll take her up to the lab, ma'am."

I noticed Karen's eyes dart down to his hand but she didn't react. I expected as much from her. "Thank you, Captain." She said formally and saluted.

Steve rolled his eyes at her formalities and saluted with a lazy smirk. Just as she turned to leave I saw the faintest dusting of pink on her cheeks before she flew down to deal with her other duties.

"So, _Steve_," I said as we walked out of the Bridge down a curved corridor toward a flight of metal stairs. "How long have you had a crush on my sister?"

I smirked when I saw his blush. He was nowhere _near_ as good as hiding it as Karen. He coughed uncomfortably and sighed. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yep," I chirped with a grin. This was _so_ much fun. I missed teasing people, when life was simple. "You're about as subtle as a foghorn."

He laughed in surprise and shook his head. "Well, your sister isn't easy to flirt with."

"That's an understatement." I said with a scoff as we ascended the stairs. "In Sixth Form at the Winter Ball she punched a guy in the face for kissing her hand."

Steve visibly stiffened. "That seems a bit extreme."

I waved of his concern with a flip of my hand. "Yeah, it was but you're okay. The difference is she likes you."

His sudden tenseness was replaced with a cheeky smile. "I was beginning to think I'd been imagining her blush."

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by that same arrogant drawl from earlier. Tony Stark. "Back so soon?" He smirked at me cheekily. "I have to admit I'm not surprised."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Has anyone ever told you you're an arrogant pig?"

Stark grinned and swiped his fingers over a transparent pad in front of his face. "Not in that adorable accent, I haven't."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. I was actually quite enjoying his banter. It was refreshing compared to all the crap that's been happening. I noticed one of the men from the oval table on the Bridge. I hadn't even noticed him leave.

The man moved forward awkwardly with a hand outstretched. "I'm Dr Bruce Banner."

I nodded with a warm smile and shook his hand. "I'm Debbie."

"I had best be getting on then." Steve said from the doorway. I turned and waved. He smiled and left with a parting glance at Stark. The automatic glass doors slid shut behind him and left me in the lab. I turned back to the room where Dr Banner had moved to one side of the room and Tony was moving his interconnecting tablets to a better position in front of him.

"So," Stark said conversationally from his monitors. "We have the pleasure of babysitting you, hm?"

"I guess so." I replied taking stock of the room. It was a very sterile looking place but I guess that's what made it Stark's toy shop. I couldn't read Banner all that well. He seemed to me like this is the _last_ place he wanted to be. I moved around the room glancing at monitors that were strewn _everywhere_. There wasn't a piece of paper in site apart from on what I assumed was Banner's desk. It was messy with a couple of journal looking things on it.

"The age of parchment as come to its epic conclusion." I said dramatically as I pushed a laptop aside and plopped on a desk.

Tony smirked and moved away from his monitor. "And a new age of hypersensitive ergonomic technology has been born."

I blinked at him comically. "I have absolutely no idea what you just said."

His smirk widened and he leaned on the desk beside me. "I didn't expect you to."

He popped one of the drawers open and retrieved a small bag of chocolate drops. "Oh my lord," I exclaimed with delight.

Stark opened the packet and threw a chocolate into the air before catching it with his mouth. He chewed with a shit-eating grin.

"Impressive." I commented and hopped off the table. I back up a few steps and beckoned to him with my hand. "Hit me."

His smirk grew, "I consider myself somewhat of an expert in the field of physical motion so I wouldn't get too confident." He threw a chocolate to my waiting mouth. With practised ease (because what else is there to do in a dress making studio when you have no clients?) I caught the chocolate and chewed with a celebratory bow.

Tony clapped sarcastically. "Very well done. Try six feet now."

I moved back more with a happy smile until I glanced back at Tony and tensed. He was staring at something behind me with wide eyes. His face was frozen in shock.

Suddenly he jumped from the table and walked toward me with a confused frown. "Stand still." He commanded quietly. I obeyed.

"I don't understand why it's reacting." I heard Banner comment from behind me.

"What's reacting? What's happening? Did I knock something over?" I was panicking and rambling I know but this was frightening. Why did _everything_ these days have to be turned into some big hoo-ha!

"Debbie," Stark's usual arrogance was back, masking his obvious curiosity in the thing behind me. "Could you walk toward me?" He must have noticed my shaking hands because he came closer and took them in his with another of his infamous smirks. "Having trouble walking, are we?"

I let out a shaky breath and scowled at him, my grip on his hands tightened as I took a step forward, then another, then another. He looked over my shoulder with another frown.

"So, it is her proximity?" Banner asked from somewhere I couldn't see.

"It must be." Tony commented pushing me backwards without warning.

"Oh, this is bloody ridiculous!" I cried and spun around to face Dr Banner.

He was hunched over something I recognised, something I'd hoped I'd never have to see again. In a knee jerk reaction I threw myself back from the sceptre which… also flew back. I had absolutely no idea what was happening but when I'd seen it, just then, it was glowing an icy blue, flashing bright and then dull.

I was breathing heavily and Tony and Banner had moved back out of the way when the sceptre crashed into the glass wall behind. _I'm having a panic attack_, I thought surprisingly calmly compared to my body,_ I should probably stop._ I felt lightheaded and I couldn't stop myself from breathing faster and faster. I stared fearfully at the stand that had once held Loki's sceptre. Why? Why am I so afraid of it? Why had it affected me like that? Why had it _flown across the room_ in response to my fear?

Before long Banner's kindly but concerned face flew into my vision, blocking the view of the desk. I was grateful for that but it didn't make me any less frightened of what I knew was only a few feet away.

"Debbie, I need you to breath deeply and slowly. You're hyperventilating." He said taking my face in his hands.

_I know that!_ I wanted to yell in his face but I couldn't get the words past my lips which were slowly drying out. I tried my best to breathe in deeply and it was working… slowly. Gradually my breathing returned to normal and my light-headedness faded. But along with my right mind came images, images and memories I'd rather have never faced again. The fear of being trampled, the screaming, the strange connection, everything flooded back to me in such surreal clarity I choked on a surprised sob.

Stark was kneeling next to me as well with a steadying hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

My eyes darted to his and I laughed manically, "Do I look o-okay?" I cried breathily, "What the hell was _that?_"

"Loki's sceptre." Banner supplied helpfully.

I shot him a withering look and shook both their hands from my body. "No, I recognise the sceptre. I mean what just _happened_?"

_Impossible!_

The shout caused me to visibly jump. "Did you hear that?" I said rubbing my temples trying to save my poor brain the impending headache.

Tony and Banner were both frowning in concern, whether for my sanity or their safety I wasn't sure. "Come on, Debs," Tony said tugging roughly on my arm. "Let's get you up."

With the help of Banner and Tony I was back on my feet in the centre of the lab. "Okay," Stark began and left Banner to support me. "So, we know that Debbie herself is what affects the sceptre." He tapped, what looked like a laser pointer, against his hand in thought. "And it seems to be activated by her close proximity. What does that tell her Doctor?"

"That she must emit some type of gamma radiation." Banner said incredulously. "No, that can't be possible. I have scanners in this lab that would have detected those radiation levels."

Stark went over to the sceptre and placed it back onto its stand where I continued to stare. "And what if the radiation levels she emits are too small, too subtle for our equipment to detect?"

"That would be impossible." Banner said depositing me against the desk where I leaned heavily. "Everything emits a certain amount of gamma radiation and the sceptre has never reacted so strongly. Therefore anything with a similar gamma signature to normal objects and humans would not have been detected."

"Check your readings again, Banner. I have a good feeling about this." Stark said with a smile.

My headache was steadily increasing with all this talk of radiation. _I think I'm going to be sick_, I thought feeling my stomach heave.

Stark came back over to me with the packet of chocolate drops still in his hand. He held the packet out to me and shook it, "Calm your nerves?" He offered.

I turned my head away at the smell of the chocolate sent it rolling again. "No thanks, I'm not feeling well."

"Want me to send for the–"

But before Stark could finish Banner interrupted him with, "I don't believe it."

Stark turned to regard the doctor again. "What is it, Banner?"

He turned to us with wide eyes as if he just remembered we were there. "Oh, well her radiation levels… they aren't normal."

Feeling my stomach settle somewhat I followed Stark into the middle of the lab where Banner had pulled out a large transparent monitor attached to the wall by a flexible metal pole. He dragged some graphs and tables from the side of the monitor and pulled them into the centre making it large and visible to us. I just saw numbers and lines. Confusing lines.

"What does all of this mean?" I asked frowning hard at the monitor.

"It means," Stark started with a small smile. "You aren't human."

I blinked at the monitor, then at Stark, then Banner. "That is _insane_."

_Impossible._

"So's your gamma emission." Tony commented thoughtfully. "Banner, you're… sort of human, explain how this works?"

Banner sighed and alarm bells immediately started ringing in my ears. "What do you mean… sort of human?"

Banner sent a quelling look to Stark and said, "That's a story for another time. Right now we need to understand how someone who hasn't undergone any biological mutation ends up with a gamma emission that rivals mine."

"Okay, we need to do some brain scans." Stark said running over to a phone on the wall and dialling quickly.

"I'm so confused." I sighed dejectedly.

Banner offered a small, awkward smile. "I know, so are we really, we'll sort this out."

I smiled back at him but it didn't reach my eyes. "Thank you."

Over the next 24 hours I was subjected to every brain scan and test that had ever been created, people came and people went but Banner and Tony were constants. They would look me over, check I was responding okay to all the x-rays being sent through my brain and make sure I was eating well enough. It was like having two surrogate mothers the only difference being that normally surrogate mothers don't fawn over science experiments.

I'd seen Karen twice who hadn't spoken to me at all. Both times I'd been in a brain scan and couldn't even move let alone talk to her. Stark and Banner handled all the explanations which I was grateful for. If someone had told me this morning that I wasn't human I would've laughed in their faces… then maybe run for the hills.

When Thor entered with a suspiciously guilty look on his face I knew it was something to do with Loki and maybe with the voice in my head which I am now _positive_ is not mine.

"What's up, big guy?" Stark greeted Thor without looking up from my brain scan plastered across a monitor and some graphs on another.

Thor grunted. "I wish to speak with Deborah."

Tony and Banner exchanged glances before turning their full attention to Thor. I hovered by Stark's desk with a half finished packet of chocolate drops and watched the scene unfold in safety.

"Why?" Stark asked with a raised brow. "I didn't know you'd met."

Thor glanced at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at his obviousness but let him answer. "We met before she arrived on the Bridge."

Both Banner and Stark had their arms crossed and eyebrows raised but where Tony was casual and nonchalant, Banner was awkward and tense. "Alright." Stark said appearing to brush off the weird conversation and turn back to his monitors with a suspicious lack of interest. I'd only known the guy for a day and yet I felt like I'd known him for much, _much_ longer. "Whatever you have to say to Debbie you can say it in front of all of us."

Thor tensed and clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. "I cannot. I must speak with her in private."

Stark's composure cracked slightly and his piercing gaze fell upon Thor again. Realising I hadn't said anything he glanced back to me. I turned my eyes toward the ground. "I'm very good at finding out information that's being kept from me." Tony commented as he motioned for Banner to follow him. He grabbed a tablet and so did Banner, they were probably going to brief Fury on the situation. "Food for thought."

When Stark and Banner had exited the room Thor sighed with relief. "Thank goodness!" He cried stretching out his tensing shoulders. "I thought they would never leave."

I sighed and glanced around the room. "I don't think we should talk here. They're probably watching us right now."

Thor waved a hand dismissively. "I have disabled the sound for now."

I looked him up and down appreciatively, "Impressive."

He smiled at the praise but immediately sobered when he saw a woman with a tight cat suit and many pistols in holsters on her hips stared as she walked past. "I heard about the incident with the sceptre."

My gaze slipped to the sceptre still sitting innocently on the stand. "Of course you did. It's been spreading like wild fire."

He sighed and came to stand in front of me with a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I think I know the reason for your surprising actions."

"Go on." I said eager to finally know what was wrong with me.

He sighed again. "I believe that some residual magic has seeped into you from your contact with my father… and my brother."

I stared into his sincere blue eyes realising he wasn't making this up. "Oh god," I whispered pressing a hand to my mouth, the same hand that Loki had kissed not a week before.

"However I have heard that your scans are good." Thor said with a cheery note. "Which means that the effects of the magic has not damaged your body in some way."

"And my mind?" I asked. Dread was slowly filling me up, threatening to swallow me whole. "What is happening to me?"

"I do not know." Thor said with apologetic puppy dog eyes. I sighed.

With a sympathetic pat on my shoulder, "Rest assured that we will protect you at all costs."

I nodded numbly and watch as his red leathered back returned to the corridor outside. The glass automatic doors slid shut once again and I was left with the deafening silence of solitude. I wanted Karen to hug me and tell me everything would be alright and then wake up back home and go to lunch and _live_.

_Pathetic._

The snide thought wrapped around my thoughts like a poisonous cloak and I winced visibly. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

_Your pitying weakness for one, _came the reply. I shuddered as I felt the tendrils of something dark and cold lurking at the edges of my consciousness. Suddenly I didn't feel alone.

_Who are you?_ I asked wrapping my arms around myself to try and stave off the iciness but nothing could thaw the cold I could feel spreading throughout my body.

_Your God._

Suddenly I was jerked from the terrifying conversation by the sliding doors opening and irritated looking Stark and a tired looking Banner came tumbling in. "He turned of the communications grid! All of it for five minutes!"

"What did he say?" Banner asked as he calmly walked over to check me over. "Heart rate of 102 bpm and pupils are severely dilated, Stark."

Stark stood with one arm supporting his other resting on his chin in thought. He stared for a long time into my eyes but when it seemed I wouldn't budge he gave up… or I thought he did.

"The good thing about being me," Stark said swaggering over to his own monitors. "Is I don't trust anyone but me to provide the information."

It took me a couple of seconds to decipher what he'd just said but when I did I leapt over to him in panic. "No, listen Stark; it's really important you don't play that." I could see the recording all ready to play.

Stark stared sharply at me all presence of friendship gone. "And why is that?"

I felt like a cornered rat. _Where's Thor when you need him?_ I wondered with a long suffering sigh. "It's… it's really complicated. I wouldn't know how to explain it."

Stark countenance didn't soften one bit. "Try."

Banner approached us at some point and was blocking the view of the sceptre. "As long as it's not compromising to us we won't tell Fury." Banner promised with a reassuring smile. I smiled back. He seemed somewhat understanding, not like Stark.

Tony sent a glare to Banner but didn't say anything else. So in hushed tones I explained what had happened with Odin and what Thor had told me about the 'residual magic'.

Stark was not happy with this response. "We can't measure _magic_! What do we do with this?"

Banner looked just as unimpressed with the news. "It is unpredictable but at least we know why the gamma isn't killing you. You must have undergone some sort of biological change when you were communicating with Odin. Perhaps that's how you got their in the first place."

"But it was just my consciousness there." I said with a frown and another impending headache.

Banner nodded. "The… _magic_ could have altered your mind and through your mind, your body."

"That's…" I sighed. "a lot to take in."

"I wonder what else you can do…" Stark had that hungry look in his eyes, the same one he'd directed at Banner on more than one occasion.

Banner laughed, albeit awkwardly and without humour, "Don't push her." He warned. "We still need to test things out and take this slow. Who knows what she's capable of."

I shrugged, unconcerned. "I doubt it's much if it's just some spare little bit of magic that accidently found its way into my brain."_ Well, I _hope_ it's not much…_

"We'll see about that in time." Banner said. Even with his awkward and docile appearance he was taking charge of the situation, probably because Tony Stark would be too unpredictable to entrust thorough testing to him and I really didn't blame him for that assumption.

"_Stark, you're needed on the Bridge." _

The voice called over the intercom. With a resigned sigh Tony dragged his feet to the door, cast one longing and dramatic glance back at me and continued down the corridor with his trademark smirk firmly in place. "He is something else." I muttered as Banner went back over to his monitors.

"He is." Banner agreed flicking his finger tips over the surface.

I fidgeted where I stood not really knowing what to do with myself. I'd offer Banner some help but… I was pretty sure that kind of work is a bit out of my league.

Banner noticed my restlessness and offered me a nervous smile. "I think it's probably about time you hear my story." That certainly got my attention. "Preferably before you hear it from Loki."

I frowned at his odd comment. "Why would I hear–"

"Come here." He interrupted me pulling a monitor to face me.

Still frowning I moved forward. On the screen was a paused video. It seemed like a terrorist attack because of all the billowing dust and overturned cars. I looked closer and Banner pressed play. Suddenly a large green… something appeared and started throwing cars, destroying buildings and generally crushing everything. The thing was _huge_! Bigger than a van as it rampaged around the city. I glanced to Bruce for an explanation about what this had to do with him.

He sighed to himself, paused the video and pointed to the screen. "That's New York." He began. Then he pointed to the green blur. "And_ that_ is me."

I flickered my eyes from the green monster, to this awkward man, and back to the monster. Then I burst out laughing. I don't know if it was the shock because every fibre of my being was telling me that he was telling the truth, that that thing on the video really _was _him, but my reaction said the complete opposite. Maybe I'd developed a new nervous tick.

Bruce continued to stare at the video looking grave but not seeming the least bit concerned about my reaction. "Fury certainly didn't find it funny."

"Sorry," I said quickly, "That was more of a shocked laugh. I wasn't laughing at the situation so much as… well, you know."

He nodded. "Tony loves it. Relishes it really. He's being trying to set me off for days now." Bruce smiled at me weakly. "But it won't work."

I smiled back, just as weak. "So you're… transformation has something to do with gamma radiation?"

He nodded. "It has everything to do with it." He paused. "Would you like the short version or the long version?"

"Short." I clarified.

He sighed in relief. "I was working with gamma radiation very closely many years ago." He began. "An experiment went wrong and I was caught in the middle." He shrugged as if it didn't bother him. "I've learnt to live with it over time."

I nodded. "So what sets you off?"

"Anger." He said with a small smile. "I try to avoid confrontation as much as possible and I've been successful. Nobody's seen the Other Guy in years."

"Have you noticed my trigger?" I asked with growing dread.

Bruce nodded slowly. "It's just a theory because obviously you've only had one... incident but I think it's probably fear."

I nodded with a pained sigh. "I was afraid of that." Bruce gave a small snort of laughter and I smiled. "Pardon the pun." There was a slight pause, a companionable silence, "Can I…" I trailed off not really sure I wanted to know the answer. "Can I control myself?"

Bruce paused too. "I'm not sure. Perhaps. My condition isn't… something that_ can _be controlled by a simple thought but you are different, your abilities are different. Perhaps you can control your telekinesis like Loki can."

I nodded my eyes going wide. "Oh yes! I didn't think of it like that!"

He smiled, "And of course if you have any more complications or questions you can come to me."

"Thank you."

_Sentiment. Disgusting._ My smile vanished as the coldness I'd felt before begin to seep back into my mind. I shivered and Bruce frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I managed. "Just feeling a little lightheaded again. I… I think I need some rest."

Bruce smiled reassuringly. I was escorted back to my room and fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**So again I LOVE YOU HEDWIG GIRL! 3 3 3**

**Leave me reviews! Oh and if anyone else gets an epiphany idea they can't keep to themselves I'll be more than happy to read it!**

**Look out for more **LOKIXDEBBIE **in the near future ;) 3**


End file.
